Staring
by SunshineDaisiesWindmills
Summary: A short, strange, story written in second person perspective.


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I don't own anything, sadly.**

**AN: Just something I wrote when I was bored and inspired last night. I haven't edited it, so let me know of any mistakes you see! **

* * *

><p>He's staring at you again. You can feel his hot gaze on your skin, and it's making you uncomfortable. It shouldn't; he's been staring at you for years and it's never bothered you before. Lately though, it's changed, something about the way he looks at you is different; it's more intense, somehow. Perhaps that's why it's making you nervous. He's looking at you differently, maybe thinking about you differently too. Maybe in the same way you've been thinking of him lately… And <em>oh Merlin,<em> that is just not okay. _He is violating… something!_

The common room is nearly empty, so you have no trouble storming over to where he is sitting and snapping him out of his reverie, "Stop that!"

He blinks for a moment, slowly coming out of his trance, and then, as innocently as he can muster, "Stop what?" but a blush sneaking into his cheeks gave him away.

"Stop _staring," _you whisper harshly, "I know why you're doing it and I want you to stop!"

"To be fair, love, everyone in the school knows why I'm doing it and quite a few boys do the same," he smirks.

"Don't call me love. And you- it's different when you do it. Because-" you can hardly bear to say it "___you're doing unholy things to me and I don'tlikeitonebitJamesPotter!__"_ you can feel the heat creeping into your cheeks, and it's suprising considering how warm they were before.

"_What?"_ He looks genuinely confused.

"I-I recognize that look in your eye, and it stems from nothing pure."

It takes him a few moments; "You think I'm thinking about you naked?"

If it's possible, you blush even more, "Because you are. And I want you to stop."

"I'm not, actually." He seems serious, "And I don't. Or I try not to anyway…" You look at him skeptically, "Well, I mean, you're really fi-beautiful, and can you really blame a boy for using his imagination?"

"Yes. Yes, I can, and I definitely am."

"But I try not to! And I wasn't right then, doesn't that count for something?"

"I don't believe you, so, no, not really."

"You don't believe me." You shake your head, "I was actually looking at your hair, the firelight was hitting it and it looked exceptionally red, and exceptionally beautiful." You stare at him blankly, "And the curve of your neck, and how it slopes just perfectly, and your mouth, and how it tilts up at the ends so it looks like your always smiling, and how you actually smile, but just a little, when you finally understand something you've been struggling with. And-"

You cut him off, "Did you admire my ears too?"

"No," he smiles, "I did that yesterday."

"You are really something else, Potter." You shake your head, "And a very good liar," He objects, but you look away, smiling. He is something else, that Potter. And maybe him staring at you isn't such a bad thing. He isn't such a bad person. And he can always make you laugh. And he's almost unbearably sweet, even if he is a liar. So maybe it's even a good thing he's staring at you, and maybe it's even okay if he's picturing- well, maybe you shouldn't go that far…

You turn back to face him, and find that he's staring at you _again_. It's the deep, intense, scary kind, and it needs to end _now._ "Potter," your tone is warning.

It doesn't take him long to recover this time, "You have freckles in the _oddest_ places."

"And how would you know that?" you ask, appalled.

"I mean on your face, love. They're everywhere. Around your eyelashes and on your eyelids. Lined over your forehead," his eyes glance downward, "Even on your lips."

You lick them subconsciously and look at him strangely, "No one's ever noticed that before."

"I don't think anyone's ever really looked at you before. I do." You shy away from him, "And that's why I try not to imagine you without clothes. You're so perfect _with_ them I'd never do you justice." You smile through a blush. He pushes the hair out of your face, "Believe me now?"

"No, but you're getting closer." He looks defeated as you stand to leave.

You kiss him softly on the cheek whisper "Keep trying, yeah? You'll get there soon enough."


End file.
